Who said that no one can surprise him anymore?
by NCISGIRL
Summary: Because no one forget what happened in Paris…
1. Proloque

Prologue

Prologue

Once upon a time in Paris there were two partners. Jenny and Jethro. Beside the work they were doing they were enjoying each other in a hotel room with a fantastic view on the Tour Eiffel. They never even thinking that by this time next year they would be on different sides of the world separated and living completely different lives.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Six year later

Washington D.C.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was sanding his boat in his basement, but his mind wasn't. It was somewhere on the other side of the world with the woman he loved. No matter how much she hurt him, he still loved her from the bottom of his heart. Even though he never understand why she left him, leaving just one letter behind, he felt that if he knew where she was or how to find her he would be able to forget everything and carry on with their relationship where they stopped in Paris. But as a matter of fact, he didn't. Fighting with his thoughts like this he closed his eyes and once again he hold her tight in his arms protecting her from the outside world in the starlit night in Paris. She was laughing about something and no matter what that something was, her laughter was amazing and the sound of it rang in his ears for couple of seconds causing him smile.

Tel Aviv, Israel

Jenny was talking to a beautiful Israeli woman with black hair which covered her shoulders and shiny black eyes like dark diamonds. "Ziva, are you absolutely sure that this is a good idea?" Jenny asked slightly nervous. "Yes Jenny, I am sure!" the woman said with Hebrew accent. "I'm not sure that I can do that Ziva, it is just too much even for me!" the redhead announced. "Everything will be fine." Ziva said. But somehow Jenny was not convinced that she could face her partner, well now ex-partner again, even though she would like to take back the time and change the part when she is leaving him. She wanted so much to buy a ticket for the first flight for Washington D.C., find him, seek forgiveness and stay with him for the rest of her life. But she didn't have the courage to tell him why she left him. She just knew that if she goes back, sooner or later they will come to that. She was afraid of this question because she didn't know the answer herself. At that point she was thinking more of her career than her feelings. She thought that she is going to forget him and everything they did and continue with her life like she lived before she met him. But now it seemed like "mission impossible". "You are coming, aren't you? Her friend's voice took her back to reality.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Washington D.C.

A knock on the basement door forced Jethro to leave the past "rest in peace". "Boss, are you there?" he heart Tony's voice. "And where else I should be, DiNozzo?!" He replied teasing. "You have to go back with me in NCIS, Boss?" Tony said while getting down the stairs, stopping by the boat. "Nice boat "he noticed. "Did you just say something, DiNozzo?" he said still a bit thinking about Jenny. "Yea Boss, I said nice boat" Tony reminded. "I heart that, but I was thinking before that!" "Ohh, I said that you need to go back to NCIS with me!" Tony repeated. "And why is that, DiNozzo" Gibbs asked starting to feel nervous and slapping Tony on the back of his head. "Well Boss, there is a redhead woman in the headquarters and she doesn't want to move from your desk until she sees you" he said cautiously trying to avoid another head slap. "Did she say what her name is?" Jethro asked with hope that the woman is not one of his ex-wifes. (Cause they are all redheads).

The ride to NCIS headquarters passed in silence. Gibbs was driving almost three hundred miles per an hour. They got to NCIS in 5 minutes, besides that it usually takes 20. Gibbs rushed into the elevator without waiting for Tony. He pushed the squad room button while the door slam shut. When the door opened he quickly put his site on his desk, looking for the redhead woman he came for. But his desk was empty. Jethro rushed to it and noticed a yellow piece of paper. He picked it up and read the note carefully written on it. "You know where to find me". He was quite pissed when he stormed out of the squad room and headed to the elevator. His car was waiting for him on front of the headquarters and he quickly jumped into it and drove off.

He rushed trough the busy Washington D.C. Streets and stopped right on front of a big beautiful house. On the front door there was a sign: "Fornell". He knocked on the door as hard as the door almost broke. From the inside he heard the female voice that used to wake him up for a while in the past. A pretty, tall, redhead woman opened the door and with less hidden surprise greeted "Hi Jethro, what are you doing here?" "Looking for you" he said a little louder then a whisper. "What do you want from me, Jethro?" she said now almost shocked. "What did you meant by this, Diane?" he asked pulling the yellow piece of paper out from his back pocket. "What the hell are you talking about?" Diane said visibly annoyed and reading the note written on the paper "I didn't write that dawn note." "Then who did" Jethro said now almost pissed off. "I have no idea!" Diane defended herself. "Ok, I believe you" he said starting his car's engine. "Jethro…" Diane said standing on her front step.

Jethro was now on the other side of the city, driving on step forward to find out who the mysterious note-writer was. There were two more to go. He stopped on front of an apartment building. He wind his way up to the fourth floor and knocked on the door which was right next to the elevator. But he got no answer. He returned to his car and drove off. Now he took his cell phone and dialed a number he knew very well. He got Stephanie's voicemail and left her a message to call him right away. After he checked all his clues about who wrote the mysterious note he went straight back to NCIS.

While exiting the elevator he almost crushed in Tony. Then an idea crossed his mind. He grabbed Tony's hand and dragged him down the stairs to the basement level where the sketch artists are situated. After a couple of minutes the photo robot of the redhead was complete. Jethro quickly grabbed the photo robot and began to study it. Soon after, he realized that he hasn't seen this woman before.

"You think he got it, Jenny?" the Israeli said taking off her red wig and putting it on the make-up table reviling her slight curly black hair. "I don't know, Ziva." Jenny said anxious.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jethro now really pissed off was looking in the piece of paper over and over again, trying to find out what he missed. He read the note again and repeated in his head "You know where to find me" and hen suddenly he noticed the letters in the paper's right corner "Hilton Hotel". The next moment he found himself in his car driving straight to the Hilton Hotel. He rushed to the reception and as gently as he could in the moment he asked the waitress "Do you have a message for Leroy Jethro Gibbs?" "One moment please!" the waitress said checking in the message box "Here it is" she said again giving him a white envelope. He quickly opened it and took out a yellow piece of paper, same as the first one. But the note was different. "1085" carefully written with absolutely the same hand writing as before. He found that handwriting very familiar and he put 110 of his guts to remember who its owner was. He was thinking about it for a minute, when he released that it could be a room number. Then he went back to the reception and asked the waitress "Could you give me the key-card for room number 1085, please?" "Yes Spec.Ag.Gibbs, here it is!" she said when she saw the badge he just pulled out of his pocket. He grabbed the key-card and went to the elevator. He pushed the first level button and waited for the door to open. Then after couple of seconds looking for the room he finally found it. He put the key-card into the lock and he slowly turned the latch. First, when he came in he take a look around and when he was convinced that everything was in order he started to look for something which will help him find out who was giving him this leads. And finally after 15 minutes he found another white envelope and opened it. Inside there was another yellow piece of paper. On this one there was a phone number and a note saying "Call me". It was more than obvious that all notes were written by the same person. He immediately dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up. Instead of that he got someone's message center and heard an electronic voice saying "If you want to pick up your message just tell me your name." "Leroy Jethro Gibbs" Jethro said rolling his eyes. "You will have your message after the signal" the electronic voice said again "Jethro, it has been a long time, I know, but I want to see you so please meet me at 9 o'clock tonight on front of NCIS headquarters. And don't be late." a female voice said. He tried to identify the voice but it was hard because there were a lot of sounds in the background.

9 o'clock on front of NCIS headquarters

Jethro Gibbs was already there when he noticed a black-haired woman approaching. As she was coming closer and closer he recognized her from the picture. She was young and beautiful but she was not his type. She got very dark eyes, but his weakness was green. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs" she spoke first with an Israeli accent, he guessed. "Yes, and you are?" he said giving her the Gibbs' stare. "Mossad liaison Ziva David" she said calmly hat annoyed Gibbs. "What the hell do you want from me?" he asked nervously. "I want you to follow me." "And please give me one good reason why would I do that!" "You will follow me because that is what you dream about the past years" she said turning around and walking away. Jethro thought for a second and then ran after her. After five minutes of walking in silence they came to a small house obviously rented. Ziva unlocked the door and called him in. He stepped into the house and took quick look around. Meanwhile Ziva went to the side room and said "He is here Jen."

After couple of seconds standing confused in the living room Jethro noticed another redhead woman walking in the room. She was very beautiful but Jethro could sense the fear in her step. Her look was down and when she picked it up he spotted the warm green eyes like a deep ocean. He immediately frizzed when he found out who she was. Now everything made sense. The handwriting, the room number, the voice from the answering machine and the redhead woman in his office. Pictures from Paris were slashing on front of his eyes making him shake. He saw it like it was yesterday when he held her tight in the storming nights and waking up beside her every morning. He was thinking about what they were doing in Paris. Her sweet voice, barely above whisper, forced him back to reality "Hello Jethro, it has been a lot of time since we have seen each other for the last time." "You mean since you left me, Jen!" he said still in shock and in disbelieve. "Don't blow it, Jethro!" she said hoping that he feels the same way "I still love you!" "You think that you can come after 6 years with your suitcase, say that you love me and fix everything. No Jen, you can't. You left me, without saying goodbye or leaving a phone number and you expect me to forget all that stuff you did and go on? I can't!" he said taking his coat "Goodbye, Jen!" he said and left.

In his basement Jethro was drinking beer instead of bourbon, because it reminds him of Jenny, thinking about what he just said to her. He was regretting it, but now he couldn't do anything to fix it. He wanted more then anything else to be with her again, to be happy with his life and not to be afraid of coming home. He was alone for so long and all he wanted was someone to talk to, to share things with. Of course there was his team, but he wished for somebody who is going to keep him warm at the nights, gently waking him up for work and waiting him to come home at the afternoons.

Someone's steps forced him back to reality. He looked up and he saw the same woman he met on front of NCIS headquarters couple of hours earlier that night. He remembered her introducing herself as a Mossad liaison Ziva David so he asked her a little bit shocked "How can I help you, Miss David?" While getting down the stairs she said with cold voice accustomed for a Mossad Officer "Perhaps I can help you, agent Gibbs!" "And how are you exactly planning to do that?" he said in disbelieve. "I am here to tell you something I am not supposed to, but I will because of Jenny!" Ziva said sitting on a little chair by the boat "It was six years ago" she started "when Jenny started to work as a field agent for my father. She wasn't talking about much about her past except for one guy, whose name she never mentioned. She always addressed him with he or my ex-partner, but I just knew that he wasn't just her partner or a friend, he was way more then that, he was her lover. When I got the opportunity, I asked her what happened between them and she simply said that he was married. She never said a bad word for him, it was always he did this, he did that or what would he do in this situation and ect. She was also telling me how happy she was when he held her tight in the nights and gently waking her up every morning while they were undercover and how broken she was when she needed to leave him. Jenny truly loved this guy and she still loves him. A year ago we were undercover in Cairo and she got shot in her neck very badly and before doctor could take her to hospital she told me If I die, find him and tell him exactly everything I told you. Because she recovered very fast we never mentioned that again but now when we came to Washington D.C. I realized who that he is. His full name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs. All this years she was talking about you. In her eyes you were always the brave fearless marine sniper with blue eyes and silver hair. Your voice for her was the sweetest voice ever heard and she was dreaming about waking with you under La Tour Eiffel in the city of love. She was afraid that if she came to Washington D.C. you would go back to your wife and forget about her, that's why she left you in Paris, to reduce her pain. But that was never case. Couple of times I have found her crying and sobbing in her dreams. She was always trying to find a way to explain you, why she left…" Ziva finished with visible tears in her eyes. "I thought she left me for someone else!" Jethro said while his hands started to shake. "Do you still love her, agent Gibbs?" Ziva said in tears. "I never stopped loving her! I divorced immediately when I got back and I never got married again!" he said now feeling guilty for what he said to Jenny earlier. After couple of seconds thinking he spotted the tears which now were all over Ziva's smooth face. He leaned over and hugged her tight in a sign of thankfulness.

"What the hell…?" Tony's eyes wide-opened when he spotted his boss hugging a woman maybe twice younger than him. "Uhh… Boss I am sorry I'll stop by some other time!" he said and ran out of the house.


End file.
